sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Berseria (soundtrack)
"Tales of Berseria Original Soundtrack" is a soundtrack album from the 2016 video game of the same name composed by Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL. The soundtrack was released in CD album and digital release on September 28, 2016 in Worldwide by WaterTower Music and Back Lot Music. The soundtrack album were dedicated to the loving memory of James Horner, Andrew Lesnie and Julie Payne. Background James Horner was originally hired by Mel Gibson and Richard Donner to compose the score. He had previously collaborated with Mel Gibson on The Man Without a Face (1993), Braveheart (1995), and Apocalypto (2006). After Horner's sudden death, Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL were both chosen by Gibson and Donner to compose the new score for Tales of Berseria with the additional music composed by Lorne Balfe, Steve Mazzaro, Andrew Kawczynski, Richard Harvey, Benjamin Wallfisch and Geoff Zanelli with the additional arrangements provided by Stephen Hilton, Matthew Margeson and Jacob Shea. The game's theme song, "Burn", will be written by Carole Bayer Sager, Diane Warren, Pharrell Williams and Hans Zimmer and performed by Josh Groban and Rena Strober while the theme song was produced by Robbie Buchanan and Pharrell Williams with the orchestral and choir arrangements by Hans Zimmer, Ann Marie Calhoun and Nick Glennie-Smith. Track listing Disc 1 #BURN (Game Size) (performed by Josh Groban and Rena Strober) - 2:07 #Tales of Berseria (Hans Zimmer) - 1:31 #The Beginning (Hans Zimmer & Steve Mazzaro) - 0:56 #The Opening (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg & Steve Mazzaro) - 0:57 #Nightmare (Hans Zimmer, Steve Mazzaro & Benjamin Wallfisch) - 0:15 #Nostalgic Home Town (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) - 2:16 #Forest of life (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Benjamin Wallfisch & Geoff Zanelli) - 2:17 #Shout your soul (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & Geoff Zanelli) - 3:36 #Raise your soul and burn it (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) - 1:12 #Malevolence creeps from behind (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) - 3:05 #Artorius Collbrande (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) - 3:39 #Sacrifice (Hans Zimmer & Geoff Zanelli) - 1:00 #Birth of Therion (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski & Lorne Balfe) - 0:25 #The evil surging on prison island (Hans Zimmer & Andrew Kawczynski) - 3:38 #Rokurou Rangetsu (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg & Steve Mazzaro) - 3:46 #Will and reason (Hans Zimmer & Steve Mazzaro) - 3:15 #Her wish (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski & Steve Mazzaro) - 0:45 #Entrusted hope and force (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) - 0:54 #Daemon’s assault (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Jacob Shea) - 4:49 #The world of ice and snow (Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & Benjamin Wallfisch) - 2:17 #Snow and people and shipbuilding (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) - 3:58 #The sound of silence (Hans Zimmer & Steve Mazzaro) - 3:26 #No time to look back (Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & Steve Mazzaro) - 2:57 #That’s my way -Eizen, the reaper- (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) 3:17 #Secret scheme (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & Geoff Zanelli) - 2:48 #The great sea gate (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Tom Holkenborg) - 3:56 #Time to relax (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) - 2:47 #Break through the gate (Hans Zimmer, Geoff Zanelli & Matthew Margeson) - 1:21 #Relief (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) - 0:38 Disc 2 #Merchants support the trade (Hans Zimmer, Richard Harvey & Andrew Kawczynski) - 2:56 #Beyond the earth (Hans Zimmer & Richard Harvey) - 2:12 #Magilou, the great sorceress (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Geoff Zanelli) - 3:27 #The brilliant capital (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg, Jacob Shea & Stephen Hilton) - 4:00 #A new path (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) - 2:44 #Flames of vengeance (Hans Zimmer & Andrew Kawczynski) - 4:18 #The inauguration (Hans Zimmer & Geoff Zanelli) - 0:29 #Smolder the flames of anger (Hans Zimmer & Steve Mazzaro) - 0:29 #Handed down place (Hans Zimmer) - 2:35 #Villa of silence (Hans Zimmer & Benjamin Wallfisch) - 2:43 #The will that opposes reason (Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski, Richard Harvey, Tom Holkenborg, Matthew Margeson & Stephen Hilton) - 5:08 #Rampage (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) - 3:06 #The Empyrean’s Throne (Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & Jacob Shea) - 3:40 #Kanonushi, the fifth Empyrean (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) - 4:38 #Eleanor Hume (Hans Zimmer & Jacob Shea) - 4:14 #Run into the horizon (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski & Steve Mazzaro) - 2:07 #Burn your soul & fly (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg & Richard Harvey) - 4:14 #Sudden attack of Dire Foe (Hans Zimmer & Geoff Zanelli) - 3:36 #Scattered pieces of the soul (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Tom Holkenborg) - 1:03 #Tower of the Exorcists (Hans Zimmer & Benjamin Wallfisch) - 2:13 #Theme of Laphicet (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg & Steve Mazzaro) - 2:44 #Refulations of Asobinin (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski & Benjamin Wallfisch) - 1:28 #Expell Class 4 – Code Red Deamons (Hans Zimmer & Steve Mazzaro) - 3:53 Disc 3 #Southern time passes slowly (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg & Richard Harvey) - 2:21 #Seashore of sand and coral (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) - 2:29 #Truth of the world (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) - 2:20 #The underwater ruins of Amenochi (Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & Geoff Zanelli) - 4:09 #Sea breeze fragrance town (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Benjamin Wallfisch) - 3:19 #Determination from within (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg, Stephen Hilton & Jacob Shea) - 3:01 #Ride & Slide! (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & Steve Mazzaro) - 1:44 #The line between persistence and affection (Hans Zimmer) - 4:14 #Justice of the Knight (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg & Benjamin Wallfisch) - 4:56 #Requiem of sorrow (Hans Zimmer & Steve Mazzaro) - 2:12 #Chance meeting with myself (Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski, Richard Harvey & Tom Holkenborg) - 2:15 #Despair (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe & Geoff Zanelli) - 1:25 #Broken heart (Hans Zimmer, Benjamin Wallfisch & Matthew Margeson) - 4:11 #True will (Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & Lorne Balfe) - 2:55 #The flame returns (Hans Zimmer) - 0:23 #Hidden paradise of Kyouhu (Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & Benjamin Wallfisch) - 1:58 #The world above the heavens (Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe) - 4:33 #Masters of the Heavenly Steppes (Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski, Richard Harvey & Lorne Balfe) - 3:54 #Clenched fist and the sword dances (Hans Zimmer & Geoff Zanelli) - 6:23 #Theme of Velvet -short ver. (Hans Zimmer, Benjamin Wallfisch & Geoff Zanelli) - 2:04 Disc 4 #Stolen will (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) - 1:18 #The awakened soul within the sky (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg, Lorne Balfe & Richard Harvey) - 4:44 #People nestling in the snowy town (Hans Zimmer & Geoff Zanelli) - 2:08 #During the night of aurora (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Tom Holkenborg & Stephen Hilton) - 1:27 #Saved by his kindness (Hans Zimmer & Andrew Kawczynski) - 1:02 #Beat of Rangetsu (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg, Steve Mazzaro & Andrew Kawczynski) - 3:58 #The lava trial (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg & Jacob Shea) - 2:19 #Unwavering reason is power (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg & Steve Mazzaro) - 4:13 #Wake up the four elemental Empyreans! (Hans Zimmer & Steve Mazzaro) - 0:33 #The four elemental Empyreans are awaken (Hans Zimmer) - 0:53 #The way of the embodied dragon (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg & Andrew Kawczynski) - 4:36 #Theme of Velvet (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) - 3:18 #Battle between one and all (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg & Matthew Margeson) - 4:32 #The one who possess the power of god (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg & Andrew Kawczynski) - 6:49 #Battle of fate (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Tom Holkenborg & Geoff Zanelli) - 1:27 #The last word (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) - 1:35 #Sister and brother (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski & Lorne Balfe) - 1:55 #Velvet’s hope (Hans Zimmer, Benjamin Wallfisch & Tom Holkenborg) - 2:50 #The appearance of the four elemental Empyreans (Hans Zimmer, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski, Lorne Balfe, Jacob Shea & Stephen Hilton) - 1:00 #Birth of new Empyrean (Hans Zimmer & Andrew Kawczynski) - 1:18 #Silver flame (Hans Zimmer & Geoff Zanelli) - 1:15 #Will of an Empyrean (Hans Zimmer & Tom Holkenborg) - 1:31 #To the endless world (Hans Zimmer) - 1:16 #Eternal dream (Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Steve Mazzaro & Matthew Margeson) - 8:56 #People living in the world (Hans Zimmer & Steve Mazzaro) - 4:13 Music Credits *Music Composed and Produced by Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL *Music Co-Produced by Steve Mazzaro and Alan Meyerson *Score Wrangler: Bob Badami *Additional Music by Lorne Balfe, Steve Mazzaro, Andrew Kawczynski, Richard Harvey, Benjamin Wallfisch, Geoff Zanelli *Additional Arrangements by Stephen Hilton, Matthew Margeson, Jacob Shea *Supervising Music Editor: Charles Martin Inouye *Music Editors: Dan Pinder, M.P.S.E., Adam Smalley, Jim Harrison, Tanya Noel Hill *Assistant Music Editor: Catherine Wilson *Supervising Orchestrator: Bruce L. Fowler *Additional Orchestrations by Walter Fowler, Yvonne S. Moriarty, Elizabeth Finch, Kevin Kaska, Ladd McIntosh, Carl Rydlund, Ed Neumeister, Andrew Kinney, Geoff Stradling, Jennifer Hammond *Orchestra Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith, Junkie XL *Orchestra Contractor: Peter Rotter *Assistant Orchestra Contractors: Megan Wintory, Yvonne Tran-MacDonald *Vocal Contractor: Edie Lehmann Boddicker *US Music Preparation: Booker T. White, BTW Productions Inc. *UK Music Librarian: Jill Streater Music Ltd. *Music Production Services: Steven Kofsky *Score Production Supervisor: Charlene Ann Huang *Score Technical Engineers: Chuck Choi, Stephanie McNally *Score Recorded and Mixed by Alan Meyerson *Additional Recordings by Seth Waldmann, John Witt Chapman, Joel Iwataki, Frank Wolf *Additional Engineering by Slamm Andrews *Score Mix Assistant Engineers: John Witt Chapman, Forest Christenson, Alfredo Pasquel *Digital Score Recordists: Kevin Globerman, Larry Mah *Score Recorded at The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Brothers Studios, Burbank, CA, The Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, CA *Additional Recordings at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA, Conway Recording Studios, Hollywood, CA *Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Eastwood Scoring Stage Crew: Tom Hardisty, Richard Wheeler Jr., Ryan Robinson, Greg Hayes, Aaron Morgan, Jamie Olvera *Streisand Scoring Stage Crew: Adam Michalak, David Marquette, Mark Eshelman, Greg Dennen *Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Shalini Singh *Executive Assistant to Hans Zimmer: Cynthia Park *Assistant to Lorne Balfe: Kelly Johnson *Score Technical Assistants: Jacqueline Friedberg, Julian Pastorelli, Lauren Bousfield, Sydney Harrison, Max Aruj, Steffen Thum *Score Technical Assistants to Junkie XL: Stephen Perone, Emad Borjian, Aljoscha Christenhuss *Music Manager: Tori Fillat *Music Coordinator: Sebastien Christie *Music Clearances: Julie Butchko *Music Business Affairs: Kevin Breen, Philip Cohen, Emily Morchower *Music Consultant: Peter Asher ;Featured Musicians *Electric Cello: Tina Guo *Solo Violin: Ben Powell *Drum Orchestra: Curt Bisquera, Bernie Dresel, Sheila E., Peter Erskine, Josh Freese, Jim Keltner, Toss Panos, John "JR" Robinson, Satnam Singh Ramgotra *Vocalists: Hila Plitmann, Dominic Lewis, Tori Letzler *Synth Programming: Hans Zimmer Category:2016 soundtracks Category:Varese Sarabande soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Hans Zimmer albums Category:Junkie XL albums Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Junkie XL